talionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeons are teeming with powerful monsters and filled special rewards. You'll find monsters and Boss monsters that are not found on the field. They also offer exclusive rewards that can only be obtained in the dungeons. You can check Combat Power or Level to determine the difficulty of the dungeons. All dungeons require Tickets to enter. The dungeons also have limited entry counts, so make sure to keep that in mind! List of Dungeons Story Dungeon * Enter the Bloody Gates that have appeared throughout the world. You need to defeat all monsters and a Boss Monster within the time limit. There are Normal, Hard, and Nightmare difficulties. The more difficult it is, the more rewards you will get. * You can unlock 'Quick Clear' once you clear dungeons with S Rank * Dungeon ticket is used for each entry. Gob's Vault * Gob's vault is found in a gap between dimensions. You need to defeat all the gobs within the time limit. Normally, Gobs have an invincibility effect, so it's crucial to take out the Goldkeepers first in order to remove the effect. * You can acquire a huge amount of Gold , as well as Accessories. * There are Normal, Hard, and Hell difficulties. The more difficult it is, the more rewards you will get. * Gob's Ticket is used for each entry. Rewards Cave of Ordeals * Enter this dungeon to overcome the Ordeals of the Dragon. You need to defeat all monsters and a Boss Monster within the time limit. * You can acquire a large amount of EXP and Skill Books. * There are Normal, Hard, Nightmare, and Hell difficulties. The more difficult it is, the more rewards you will get. * Ordeal Ticket is used for each entry. Rewards * Gold * Skill Books Golem Research Facility * Defeat the unsealed Golems in this dungeon.You must defeat all monsters and the Boss Monsters within the time limit. * There are Normal, Hard, Nightmare, and Hell difficulties. The more difficult it is, the more rewards you will get. * The type of Golems and rewards will change daily * Research Facility Ticket is used for each entry. Rewards Tower of Tribulations * Test your limits in this tower abandoned by the Creator of Nar. It's made up of 60 floors and the next floor unlocks as you clear each floor. * You must defeat all monsters and the Boss monster within the time limit. Scores are given based on the floor cleared and clear time, which then contributes to your ranking. * Ranking Rewards are issued based on the weekly rankings. The score and ranking will be reset weekly. * Tower Ticket is used for each entry Elite Dungeon * Challenge this difficult dungeon with other players. * You will be matched with other players to enter and need to defeat all monsters and the Boss monster within the time limit. * Elite Ticket is used for each entry Rewards * Gold * Symbol Stone * Wing Materials